


Plastics

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7/24/00</p>
    </blockquote>





	Plastics

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7/24/00

Pacey opened the door to Dawsons house and walked inside. D? You home? He didnt hear any response, so he headed for the kitchen, grabbing a soda from the fridge. Daaaawson?

The sound of running water caught his attention and he headed for the stairs. He jogged up them, headed for Dawsons room when a soft sound down the hall caught his attention. 

He slowed his pace, moving down the hall stealthily. Dawsons parents bedroom door was open and he could hear a soft rustling. His brow furrowed. Mitch was at school, running detention as part of his substitute duties. Mrs. Leery was out of town. And Dawson obviously wasnt here; either that or he was dressing up in his mothers clothing. Since he doubted that was the case, it meant one thing. 

Someone was finally paying his fathers salary. 

He moved to the door quietly, peering inside the large bedroom. He didnt see anything until the bathroom door opened and Dawsons mom, Gale, stepped out of the room. Completely naked. 

Oh shit, Pacey whispered under his breath. 

Gale stretched and ran her hands through her damp hair, moving across the floor to the dresser beside the bed. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, smoothing her hands down her stomach before bringing them up to cup her breasts. She held them for a moment, looking at herself critically before closing her eyes and capturing the nipples between her thumb and forefingers. 

Her head lolled back as she played with the hard tips, pinching them lightly. Pacey told himself to move, to get the hell out of there, but he was transfixed, unable to make his feet do anything. Gale turned slowly and made her way to the bed, finally releasing her breasts. 

Pacey licked his lips, his eyes taking her in. He knew every detail of Dawsons parents lives, almost as well as he knew his own parents. Probably better than he knew his own parents. But hed never looked at his best friends mother this way. As many times as he and Dawson had walked in on his folks in flagrante delicto or sprawled out on the coffee table, hed never let himself think of her as a woman. She was just Mrs. Leery. 

But his brain couldnt process the fact that Mrs. Leery had such gorgeous tits, the skin a creamy pink topped by rosy nipples teased to a deep red by her fingers. His best friends moms stomach couldnt be that flat, her ass that inviting, the dark patch of hair between her legs that damp from the shower. She couldnt be naked in front of him. 

So she couldnt be Mrs. Leery. 

Gale sat on the edge of the bed, tugging the pillows from underneath the comforter. She arranged them against the headboard then leaned forward to open her nightstand drawer. Her breasts elongated slightly as she did so, and he bit his lip to keep any sound from escaping. Her legs were spread just slightly and he could see the dark flesh waiting between her thighs. 

As she closed the drawer, he forced his gaze back to her hand. She was holding a vibrator, long and sleek and, for some strange reason Pacey couldnt fathom, mint green. Gale turned it on with one hand, filling the silent house with a soft, gentle buzzing. She lifted it to her lips and held it there for a moment, closing her eyes and just reveling in the sensation. 

Pacey felt his breath straining as he watched her, his eyes wide. His brain kept sending him signals to leave, but his body was powerless to obey as he stared at the woman lying in front of him. His cock was tight against his shorts, pushing against the fabric in an effort to free itself from the cloth prison. He ached to ease it from his boxers and wrap his hand around it. 

Settling for the next best thing, he set the soda hed brought up with him on the table next to him and ran his hand over the distinct bulge in his short. It brought little relief, but it was something, some kind of pressure to ease the mounting tension. 

At least until Gale turned the vibrator off, slid it into her mouth and sucked on it. 

OhGod, Pacey sighed breathlessly, closing his eyes for a millisecond and allowing his brain to photograph the moment and airbrush it, imagining it was his cock buried so deeply in her mouth. Hearing a quiet moan from the bedroom, his eyes snapped back open and he watched as Gale slid the vibrator, warm, wet and buzzing once again, down to the tight peaks of her nipples. 

She rolled the wet plastic alongside the hardened flesh of one breast with one hand, teasing it with the gentle motion. Her tongue darted out to whet her lips as her other hand lifted, pinching and playing with the other nipple. She was writhing slightly on the bed, the smooth comforter now wrinkled with her motion. Pacey barely noticed, his brain and groin focused only on the heaving mounds of her breasts as she slid the vibrator from one hand to the other, running its slick surface over the already taut skin. 

His hand ran over the thin cotton of his shorts, pressing against his erection as hard as he could. It was almost painful as the blood engorged the flesh, leaving him light-headed. He clutched the doorframe, keeping himself standing as he watched her, his own chest rising and falling in rhythm with hers. 

Gale shivered slightly and lifted the vibrator away from her body, setting it on the bed beside her. She arched her back and ran her hands down over her skin, flushed pink from her earlier shower and the hot rush of blood pounding through her system. She smoothed her hands over her breasts and stomach, then tangled her fingers in the dark thatch of hair between her legs. Slipping one finger down, she brushed her clit with the tip of her nail, biting her lower lip as sensation ripped through her. 

Paceys nails dug into the wood of the doorframe as Gale spread her legs to accommodate her hand. She ran her fingers along the cleft, shining with dampness. Swallowing hard, Pacey shoved his hand into his pocket, running his fingers along his aching cock through the thin lining. His whole body was shaking as she lifted her hand away from the wetness it had been bathing in and raised it to her lips, licking away the taste of her arousal. 

Paceys tongue darted out as if the fingers were pressed to his lips, imagining the taste of her. Would she taste like Tamara? Or completely different? Would she be sweet or salty, tangy orhe bit off his groan before it escaped him, biting his lip until he tasted blood. Gale, completely oblivious to his presence, sucked on the fingers of one hand while her other searched out and found the vibrator by her side. Clutching the smooth shaft in her hand, she guided it between her legs, running the tip over her clit for a moment before sliding it deeply inside her. 

The quiet buzzing was muffled as she embraced the plastic with her flesh, thrusting it inside her. One hand guided the shaft down, burying it between her legs again and again. The other hand played with her clit, teasing the hard nub with pressure. Pacey leaned against the wall, unable to stand of his own accord anymore. His cock was so hard it hurt, aching with the need for release as Gales soft moans grew louder, deeper, more pronounced. Her breathing intensified and she was gasping aloud, struggling for air and release as the muscles in her legs tightened and she arched off the bed. 

The buzzing of the vibrator seemed louder than the roar of a jet engine as it slipped from her body as she fell back to the bed. Pacey blinked rapidly as Gale simply lay there, the smooth shaft lying between her legs, brushing the inside of her thigh as her breathing slowly returned to normal. 

Stretching languorously, Gale sighed softly and grabbed the vibrator, running it over her clit once more. She jerked with sensation before pulling it away from her body and lifting it to her mouth. She slipped it into her mouth, sucking the taste of her orgasm off of it. Pacey shuddered, his body poised on the edge of coming just from watching her. It took all his concentration to stay still, keep himself from losing control as Gale stood up and headed for the bathroom. 

As soon as the door shut behind her, Pacey shoved himself away from her bedroom door and rushed down the hall to Dawsons bathroom. It hurt to move, hurt to think. He nearly slammed the door behind him in his haste. He caught it at the last second, easing it closed. He jerked the toilet lid up, catching it as well and keeping it from making any noise. 

With shaky fingers, he unfastened his shorts, breathing a sigh of relief as he shoved them and his boxers toward the ground, freeing his aching cock. It was dark, almost purple with blood, and burning to the touch. The tip leaked copiously before he even touched it. 

With a harsh sigh, he wrapped his hand around the swollen shaft and ran it over the length once, slowly, before giving in. Grasping the base with his free hand, he moved his other quickly, stroking hard and fast, pumping the flesh. He could feel it just below the surface, flooding through his system. He ached to be buried inside someone, pushing into the warm, willing flesh of a beautiful woman. 

His breath caught as his body shivered with release, hot wetness flooding from him, spiraling into the oblivion of the toilet bowl. It seemed like forever as his hand kept moving, his body straining as he came. Time stopped, ceased, turned to jelly along with his legs as he spent himself, his body jerking as he pumped the leaking flesh to its finish. 

Collapsing back against the bathroom wall, Pacey sighed with a mixture of relief and exhaustion. His body ached and hurt in so many places and ways, all he wanted to do was lie down. His minds eye still held the picture of Gale sprawled on the bed, but now it was more disconcerting than arousing. 

This was Dawsons mom he would have to face eventually. The naked, willing and warm body was no longer that of a stranger but a woman he had to deal with on an almost daily basis. The heat of embarrassment stained his cheeks as he grabbed a handful of tissues and cleaned himself up. Tossing them into the toilet, he tugged up his clothes and washed his hands before flushing to the toilet and opening the door. 

He and Gale both froze as they faced each other. 

PaceyI didnt realize you were here. 

Im not. I mean, I am, but Im notnot for long. Just got here. Had to he gestured back toward the bathroom, wondering vaguely if his face was as red as the dress that clung to her body. He felt the warmth flood his body as he shifted uncomfortably. How do you face a woman youve inadvertently seen naked? 

Oh. I see. 

And you. Youre home. I thought you were out of town. Instead youre here. He blinked rapidly and tried to focus on conversation; despite the fact that his brain was doing its best to remind him of what she looked like under the soft curves of that red silk dress. And youve been here long? 

Are you okay? 

Okay? Im okay. Youre okay? 

You didnt get into a fight did you? Gales brow furrowed and she reached out, brushing Paceys lip where the skin was broken. 

Gah! He backed away, slamming into the wall in an effort to get away from her. Uhno. Fine. Im fine. His eyes were wild as they traveled unbidden over her body. Gale watched him for a moment before realization dawned. 

Oh God. 

Pacey had seen her. Hed seen her and hed hidden in the bathroom until he thought she was gone. Hed seen her. 

OH GOD. How much had he seen? How much had he watched? A bright blush reddened her cheeks as she stared at him, her own eyes as wild as his were. Why are you here, Pacey? 

I haveI was looking for Dawson. Hes not here, is he? Pacey grabbed the bathroom door for support. Because I went to the bathroom and no where else and I havent looked around. Is he here? 

No. Crossing her arms over her chest, Gale looked away from Pacey. He should be home soon, I would imagine. You can wait in his room if you like. 

Uhno. I think I need to go. Definitely go. I have many elsehwheres to be. He didnt look at her as he carefully skirted around her, not touching her, not getting close enough to touch. He was about to start down the stairs when Dawson jogged up them. 

Hey Pace. Hey Mom. Mom! He rushed forward and hugged his mother. What are you doing home? 

A very nice welcome, Dawson. Gale hugged him back. Im just home for the weekend, then its back to the symposium. Hopefully your dad wont mind me crashing in the bedroom. 

Mom

Im sorry. She kissed the top of Dawsons head and moved away. Well, Ill let you two get on with your afternoon. Pacey? Are you staying for dinner? 

Uh

Of course he is, Mom. Dawson shook his head. Have you ever known Pacey to pass up a free meal? Dawson headed toward his room and Pacey followed, careful to keep his eyes and body away from Dawsons mother. 

Dawsons mother, his brain reminded him. 

As Gale disappeared down the stairs, Pacey shut the door to Dawsons bedroom and flopped down on his best friends bed, doing his best to erase the afternoon from his mind. 

What do you think about my mom? 

Pacey tried to cough and swallow at once and choked, struggling to sit up. Dawson helped him into a sitting position and slammed him on the back. Able to breathe again, Pacey shook his head. What do you mean? 

Her and my daddo you think theyre going to be okay? 

Oh, uhsure, D. You have the picture perfect family life. 

Except for the affair my mom had and the household rife with undercurrents of tension and anger. 

Well, yeah. Except for those. And the fact that your best friend just got off after watching your mother masturbate. Pacey shook his head. I dont know, Dawson. Something tells me that your folks are going to be fine in the long run. 

I dont know. Dawson sighed dramatically and picked up a picture of his parents. Personally, I think Im going to spend years in therapy thanks to my mom. 

Laughing softly to himself, Pacey nodded and leaned back once more. I know what you mean, D. Believe me, I know exactly what you mean. 


End file.
